This invention relates to a shift knob integrally molded of a resin by a mold.
Among conventional shift knobs for an automatic speed change gear of an automobile, there is known a shift knob which is integrally molded of a resin by a mold. More specifically, its outer shape portion, as well as a button insertion tubular portion disposed at an upper portion and open to the side, is molded by a split mold dividable right and left, and a mounting hole portion for receiving a shift lever is formed by a vertically movable mold portion provided in the mold, in such a manner that the mounting hole portion generally perpendicularly intersects the button insertion portion.
In the above shift knob, for molding reasons, the resin is filled in all the portions surrounding the button insertion tubular portion and the mounting tubular portion, which results in a problem that much material is required, so that the weight is heavy.